Don't touch Batman's things
by Bumbleboy92
Summary: What happens when Robin tell Kid Flash that Batman wanted to crash in the cave that night and made a plan involving Connor's new world experience? Technically the cave and watchtower is owned by Bruce Wayne aka Batman.


**A/N: I will write for both Misunderstood and Robin's Mind but for now I want to release some stuff so that I'm not stuffed.**

**Disclaimer: There are many things in this universe that we can have. Some get better things than others. This is one of those things.**

* * *

|Mount Justice

|October 17 00:18 EDT

"Remind me again why Batman let you stay over." Wally asked his best friend from the cave's fridge.

Robin sighed, "He and Agent A were out and they believed that it was good to come and crash with the team."

"Did Batman really say that he wants you to 'crash' at the cave?"

"Yeah, he did." A smile making it's way onto his face.

"Really, than what were his exact words?" Wally asked with a voice saying _I_ _know your lying but I'll go with it for now._

Connor had come out of the 'NO SIGNAL' channel and was listening intently to the boys conversation. Deciding whether the subject was interesting or stupid as usual, but once he had heard something about Batman's personal life he decided that he can listen now.

"Yeah, Batman said to crash in the cave tonight so I did." Fighting a grin Robin continued, "I mean when he said to crash it he told me to get some help so KF you want to help?"

"No man I want to live past seventeen, thank you." Superboy however didn't understand and volunteered to help Robin since it was, technically "Batman's orders."

"Ok Supes I need you to go and take down the defence grid of the cave for about thirty minutes and 'borrow' some things from Wally's souvenir shelf to aid in the mini war you, me, and Wally will have and Wally will be apart of it since we have you and some blackmail from a few years eirlier. Break some of the things in the training room too and make it look like someone broke in and trashed the place. Lastly I want you to put these prints of Superman everywhere you can reach dont ask where I got them from but do it... k." All he got out of that was that Robin wanted him to crash the training room so that meant that Batman wanted him to do it. No one defies Batman's orders.

So Connor went to work at the power structure to turn off the defence grid until he couldn't find the off button so he just plain up smashed it. He than went to souvenir room as Wally had called it and took everything that was on the list. After claiming everything that he needed he went straighr to the training room and started out with an all out brawl on everything in his reach remebering to leave Superman's prints everywhere.

After thinking that his remodeling was good enough he remembered that Robin said to make it look like someone came and looked for something so he scattered the reat of the things all over the room.

Once he was done he went back to the living room to find Robin with a grin that could match Jokers and Wally glaring at random objects standing there with three paintball guns. Robin handed Superboy one and told him to shoot at Wally and himself than took off leaving a speedster eyeing his weapon and Superboys. He makes a run for Supeys gun but he catches on and starts raining red paintballs making Wally run out of there with every intention of camping in a small fort.

Robin though knew Wally long enoug. To know that he would make a fort or make a comand center somewhere ovious or in a corner. Superboy was a different story, Robin didn't know what he would do and when he wasn't found to be considered a neutral ally. So when he found Wally and attacked he didn't expect him to come waltzing in and start shooting him and Wally out.

"Dude! How'd you do that! I never hit Robin and you come and get him within a second!"

"Skill" Was all that came from the clone.

"How? Did Cadmus put you in a simulated world of survival with onlypaintball weapons?"

"Yes" Came the blatent responce.

Looks of shock came across Robin and Wally's faces wondering what else G-Gnomes tought him. Finally after the whole battl ewas over the winner was Robin (no surprise there) and tied for second Wally and Connor. The trio went to the zeta beams following Robin since his plane of crashing the cave was still in affect and Robin called Superman from sitting and eating to the cave with only a few protests.

Superman P.O.V.

Once I had gotten the call from. robin saying to come immediatly to the cave for a big issue with Connor being on a rampage. He instintly got up and flew to the cave.

"I knew this was going to happen." He grumbled.

_'Recognized: Superman, 01'_

There, in front of me was the cave's training room looking as though there had been a mini tornado from Smallville in town and happen to hit here. There was broke. Pieces of everything everywhere. The thing that caught his eye was the red liquid splattered all over the walls, some looking recent and some others older. That's when he called Batman.

_'Recognized: Batman, 02'_

That's the sound you hear when you either you've done something so wonderfull that you deserve to be introduced to Batman's real side, get a mission breifing, or your screwed. That is when I realized that I am, in fact screwed because of Batman, Robin in trouble, Connor looking around innocently, and Kid Flash_ l_aughing on the floor literally. They had played me.

When Batman did the scans to see who had put the fake blood there because they had found out that the liquid was paint. The reaults all pointed in Clark Kent's way.

Normal P.O.V.

The rest of the evening the three teens had watched Batman punch Supermans lights out with kryptonite, gotten a long lecture of responcibleby Black Canary cut short of Batman longer lecture mainly directed to Robin that he technically did a crime and can't come to the mountain for the next week along with cleaning the Batcave for the month with his toothbrush.

But the most importent thing that two of the three teens learned was that they had a new adventure to tell their teammates about, while the third teen learned one thing.

Don't listen to Robin when he wants you to smash something of Batman's.

* * *

**A/N: I really was tok exasuted to update a chapter and this was creeping into my mind every few minutes so I had to. R&R**


End file.
